I love it, even if it destroys me
by Meyuugi
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki est un garçon de 16 ans. Dans son école il est maltraité, étant blond au yeux bleu, petit, n'ayant pas beaucoup d'ami et de surcroît gay ne lui facilite pas la tache. Il vie avec son tuteur alcoolique qui lui le bat sans arrêt. Il a fait l'erreur de tomber amoureux de Sasuke Uchiwa. L'idole de son lycée. Rien ne va être facile entre eux. (Je suis nul en résumé)
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: Meyuugi-chan**

**Disclaimer: Les personnes appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre: Romance, U.A, Lemon, OOC, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Viol.**

**Couple: Sasunaru et d'autres surprise!**

**Note de l'auteur: Cette FanFiction m'appartient.**

**Bêta-lectrice: Soraa-Chaan**

* * *

_Chapitre 01_

Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, je suis un garçon de 16 ans, étudiant au lycée de ma ville : La Konoha High School. Dans ce lycée, je suis le punching ball. Etant petit, blond aux yeux bleu et assumant ouvertement le fait d'être gay, tout ça ne joue pas en ma faveur. J'ai un ami, Kiba, mais il me laisse me faire humilier et frapper de peur d'être à son tour frapper... Je ne lui en veux pas, je ne souhaite ma vie à personne. Je vis avec la peur au ventre, et dès que j'entre dans le lycée, je passe le plus clair de mon temps à éviter les personnes. Parce que dès qu'ils en ont l'occasion, ils me frappent et m'humilient en public, mais je les laisse faire, je suis trop faible pour me défendre. Il y a bien une personne qui arrive à me faire assez souffrir pour que j'envisage le suicide mais je ne suis pas assez courageux pour ça... Il s'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa, l'idole du lycée et il est convoité par toutes les filles. Il à la réputation d'un coureur de jupon, ou comme certains aime dire " Il baise tout se qui est à sa portée ". Je l'aime, oh oui je l'aime! Depuis la première fois où je l'ai vue, il y a quatre ans.

**Début Flash Back**  
Je courais à toute allure dans les couloirs de mon école. J'étais en retard pour mon cours. Je tournais dans un autre couloir pour ensuite percuter quelqu'un de plein fouet et je tombais par terre.

**...** : Tu peux pas faire attention putain !  
Naruto : Huum, par-  
**...** : Tu pourrais au moins relever la tête et me faire des excuses convenables, non ?!

Dès que j'avais entendue cette voix de velours mais tintée d'animosité, je relevais la tête pour tomber sur la plus belle personne que je n'ai jamais vue. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Un corps svelte mais musclé moulé dans un jean noir et une chemise blanche. Un visage avec un nez fin, une peau de porcelaine sans imperfection, des lèvres pulpeuses où j'aurais aimé poser ma bouche et deux longues mèches noires bleutés encadrant son visage. Et quand mes yeux aussi bleus que l'océan tombèrent dans les siens aussi noirs que les ténèbres... Le choc! Des papillons dansaient dans mon ventre et mon cœur c'était emballé. C'était Sasuke, je ne l'avais jamais rencontré mais beaucoup de personnes en parlaient autour de moi.

**Sasuke** : Hé! T'as pas entendu mon ordre ou t'est sourd!  
**Naruto** : No... Non, j'ai entendu...  
**Sasuke** : Bah qu'est ce que tu fais? Relève-toi et excuse-toi...

Je m'étais relevé avec peine, en pensant que ma cheville devait être tordue. Sasuke l'avait remarqué et m'avait regardé méchamment.

**Sasuke** : T'as pas intérêt à dire que c'est moi qui t'ai fait ça, sinon fait gaffe à toi!  
**Naruto** : Huum, je n'allais rien dire... Et pardon de t'avoir foncé dedans...  
**Sasuke** : Ouais c'est ça. Bon a plus Uzuratonkachi...  
**Naruto** : Tu... Mas appelé comment?  
**Sasuke** : Sa veut dire "perdant" Hahaha !

Et il était partit comme ça, tranquillement, comme si de rien était. Se faire humilier comme ça par Sasuke, n'était pas mon intention de départ...  
**Fin Flash Back**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 02 _

Depuis, on ne s'était croisé que très rarement, mais c'était toujours la même chose : humiliation en public, comme me traiter de monstre ou me faire des croches pieds. Et il était devenu encore plus froid, abjecte et méprisant! Dès que sa bande et lui en ont l'occasion, ils me font des coups bas. Dans cette bande il y a Neji Hyûga, un homme cruel et froid et Sakura Haruno. La pire des garces. Elle fait partie du fan-club de Sasuke et on peut dire qu'elle est la chienne en chaleur du groupe. Elle est pire que Sasuke. Elle couche n'importe quand, n'importe où et avec n'importe qui! Je la déteste !

Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée pour moi et j'angoisse. Le simple fait de penser que Sasuke et sa bande seront dans ma classe, me fout la trouille.

Je me lève de mon lit en boxer pour me diriger vers ma salle de bain. Après une bonne douche froide, j'enfile un boxer, un slim noir, un débardeur blanc plus un t-shirt orange en-dessous, une simple veste noire et mes éternel Doc Martens noires qui m'arrivent en-dessous des genoux. Je prends mes affaires de cours et vais déverrouiller la porte de ma chambre en vérifiant si mon tuteur et là. Et par chance il ne l'est pas! Je vais m'expliquer. Mon tuteur est un gros alcoolique qui me bat souvent. Je ne peux pas le dénoncer, car avant il n'était pas comme ça. Mais il a perdu son boulot, et depuis il n'arrête plus de boire, trouvant n'importe qu'elle raison pour me frapper. Alors je m'enferme a clé jusqu'à qu'il s'endorme sur le canapé...

Je descends les escaliers de la maison et vais directement dans la cuisine. Comme chaque matin, la cuisine et dans un état pas possible, des canettes et bouteilles de bière vide jonchant le sol et comme d'habitude je ramasse tout et je remets un peu d'ordre. Je vais voir dans le frigo mais à part des bières, il n'y a rien d'autres. Je mangerais ce midi, à la cantine. 7h30, c'est l'heure de partir. Je ne veux pas rater mon bus sinon ça seras une heure d'attente ...

Je me dirige tranquillement vers l'arrêt de bus quand je vois Sasuke qui discute avec cette pouf de Sakura. Ils me voient et me lancent des regards dégoûtés. Il a vraiment le chic pour me déprimer dès le matin... Après 5 minutes d'attente, le bus arrive enfin et je me dirige rapidement vers le fond. C'est bizarre, Kiba n'est pas dans le bus. Fixant le sol, je vois des talons hauts roses et des baskets noires qui s'avancent vers moi. Même pas la peine de me relever pour deviner qui sont ces personnes.

**Sasuke** : Hey le monstre! Tu pourrais bouger pour nous laisser la place.  
**Naruto** : ...  
**Sakura** : Hé! Sasuke-kun te donne un ordre alors obéis !  
**Sasuke** : Tu sais ce qui va arriver si tu ne bouge pas non? Ce bleu sur ta mâchoire ne te rappelle donc rien? Uh Uh  
**Naruto** : Lai... ssez moi...  
**Sasuke** : Et tu ose me répondre! Je vais t'apprendre à me parler comme ça!  
**...** : Mais vous allez le laisser tranquille! Bon sang!

Je relève la tête pour découvrir mon sauveur. C'est Gaara! Pourquoi vient-il me défendre? Il n'a jamais levé le petit doigt pour moi...

**Sasuke** : Qui a t-il Gaara? Tu t'es pris d'affection pour cette ... chose?  
**Naruto** : ...  
**Gaara** : Cette "chose" comme tu dis est un être humain et il est bien meilleur que toi et tous tes copains!  
**Sakura** : Comment tu parles à Sasuke-kun toi!  
**Sasuke** : Laisses tomber Sakura.  
**Gaara** : ...  
**Sakura** : M... Mais Sa-  
**Sasuke** : Si lui à envie d'être contaminé par ce monstre, qu'il le fasse. Mais si on reste avec eux on va aussi l'être et je n'ai pas envie de devenir comme ce truc.

Ils s'en vont vers une autre place, devant. Pendant ce temps Gaara m'a demandé comment j'allais, mais je n'ai pas vraiment répondu. J'étais trop abasourdi par se qui venait de se passer... Alors il m'a sourit et il est repartit à sa place, non loin de moi.

Pourquoi Gaara No Sabaku me protégerait-il et me parlerait à moi, le déchet? Surtout qu'on l'appelle "Mr. Solitaire", car il ne s'intéresse a personne. Il a le look du parfait bad-boy avec ses jeans troués, ses vestes en cuir, ses cheveux rouges, son piercing à l'arcade sourcilière droite et son tatouage du kanji de l'amour sur son front. Ses yeux sont... effrayants! Ils sont turquoises, complètement turquoises, ne reflétant aucune émotion. Gaara fait une tête de plus que moi et on est dans la même classe depuis la quatrième. Il n'a jamais fait attention à moi... Je devrais arrêter de penser à ça sinon je sens qu'un mal de crâne va arriver!

Le bus s'arrête devant le lycée et dès mon entrée dans celui-ci, tous les regards mauvais se dirigent vers moi.

**Élève** : T'as vus, le monstre est encore dans notre école.  
**Élève** : Il n'est pas mort, j'aurais cru qu'il se serait suicidé...  
**Élève** : Oh non, pas lui! Il faut prévenir les nouveaux à propos de lui.

Ça fait toujours aussi mal d'entendre ce genre de remarques, même après deux mois de vacances. Je marche vite vers les affiches pour voir en quelle classe je suis. J'espère sincèrement que Sasuke, Neji et Sakura ne sont pas dans ma classe.

A peine arrivé qu'il y a un monde fou! Je suis trop petit pour voir, alors je bouscule une personne devant moi pour passer. Cette personne me prend par le bras et je vois que c'est Suigetsu et ses deux toutous! Suigetsu, Karin et Juugo font partie du fan-club de Sasuke. Ils feraient tout et n'importe quoi pour lui. Et vu le sourire sadique qu'affiche Suigetsu je vais passer un sale quart d'heure... Je n'aurais jamais du le bousculer!


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 03 _

Ils m'emmenèrent dans un coin à l'abri des regards indiscrets, et Suigetsu me jeta au sol. Ma tête tapa lourdement sur le sol en béton. J'essayais de me relever, mais tout était flou.

**Suigetsu** : Alors, tafiole ! Tu es quand même revenu à l'école !  
**Karin** : Alors que l'on t'a menacé et tabassé. Tu va encore faire du tord à Sasuke-sama!  
**Juugo** : En plus, tu as poussé Suigetsu. Tu veux qu'il attrape ta maladie?!  
**Karin** : On veut pas de PD comme toi ici!  
**Suigetsu** : On va te faire ta fête!  
**Naruto** : N... non! Laissez-moi !

Je réussi à m'asseoir car je voyais plus distinctement. Je vis Karin et Suigetsu qui se dirigeaient vers moi, chacun d'un côté et ils me prirent un bras chacun pour me relever et me tenir fermement. Pendant ce temps, Juugo s'approche de moi et arme son poing droit. Je ne peux rien faire contre le coup, je suis trop faible et je ne sais pas me défendre... Ma joue me fait tellement mal! Sous la violence du coup, je senti mes os se craquer. Maintenant, il me frappe, de ses deux mains, dans le ventre, me faisant cracher du sang. Au bout du troisième, je réussis enfin à me libéré mais je tombais par terre. Mes jambes ne peuvent plus supporter mon poids pourtant léger. Maintenant les trois sont sur moi, me donnant des coups de pied toujours plus fort. Je me protège comme je peux, mais c'est assez difficile. Je ne peux protéger toute les parties de mon corps... Ce qui me fait le plus mal, ce sont les talons aiguille de Karin.

Je ne peux plus supporter ça, j'ai tout simplement envie de mourir! J'aimerais qu'ils en finissent aujourd'hui, je serais un poids en moins pour eux, non? Non! Il ne faut pas que je pense ce genre de chose! Je dois résister même si c'est difficile. Je souhaiterais tellement que Sasuke apparaisse est me sauve de mon enfer... Mais je sais que c'est tout bonnement impossible… Quand on lui apprendra que les plus fervents de son fan-club m'ont tabassé, il sera extrêmement heureux. Il me déteste!

Aaah! Un coup dans mon visage, je saigne, mais ils ont l'air de s'en foutre royalement...  
Mon visage et mon corps me font souffrir, je dois avoir le nez cassé et quelques côtes brisées... Je gémis doucement sous la douleur.

**Karin** : Alors tapette? Ca te fais quoi de savoir que personne ne t'aideras si tu cries au secours?  
**Juugo** : Tu n'es qu'un sale PD! Personne ne veut de toi!  
**Suigetsu** : Même tes parents ne voulaient pas de toi! Ils ont essayé de se tuer avec toi dans cet accident mais c'est raté! Ils ne voulaient pas d'un monstre comme toi dans leur vie! C'est de ta faute s'ils sont morts! Si tu avais crevé avec eux dans cette accident, personne n'aurais rien dit...  
Karin : Tu n'es qu'un monstre!

Ils croient que je ne m'en veux pas! Tout le monde depuis cet accident me le dit! Je vis avec ça depuis mes 4 ans! Pourquoi sont-ils obligés de me le rappeler ?...  
Je ne peux plus cacher mes sanglots... Karin les entend et elle redouble la force de ses coups de talons. D'un coup, une douleur atroce comme je n'ai jamais sentit me fait hurler! Ils reculent tous les trois sous mon hurlement d'agonie.

**Suigetsu** : qu'est ce que tu lui à fait ?!  
**Karin** : Je... Je...  
**Juugo** : Regarde ! Il saigne sur son flanc droit! Karin, c'est ton talon qui lui a fait ça!  
**Karin** : Mais! Il le mérite!  
**Suigetsu** : C'est vrai, elle a raison. Ecoute Naruto, si tu dis que c'est nous. Je te jure que cette fois tu crève! Enfin peut-être vas-tu enfin mourir, avec tout ce sang... Je ne donne pas cher de toi!

Et ils s'en vont... J'ai mal et tout ce sang me fait peur... Je puise dans mes dernières ressources et réussis à me lever. Les affiches sont juste à quelques pas, je regarde et je vois que je suis en salle E13 dans le premier bâtiment. Par chance c'est celui devant moi et la classe et à quelques pas encore. Peut-être que si je vais dans la salle ils vont m'aider... Quoique… Même les profs ne veulent pas de moi. Mais j'espère que Gaara va m'aider, j'en ai besoin. Je m'avance, donc, avec difficulté vers la porte et l'ouvre. Là, tous les regards se dirigent vers moi et je vois Gaara se diriger vers moi en courant, suivit d'autres élèves.

**Gaara** : Naruto!

Gaara me rattrape avant que je ne tombe par terre et me parle, mais je n'entends plus rien. Tout devient de plus en plus noir et je plonge dans l'inconscience…


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 04_

Je ne sais pas où je suis, mais en tout cas, je n'ai plus mal. Suis-je mort? Non ce serait trop beau pour être vrai... Alors je suis où? Une désagréable et écœurante odeur me titille les narines. Je reconnaitrais cette puanteur entre mille :l'hôpital. J'y passe le plus clair de mon temps à cause de mon tuteur. Je papillonne des yeux mais une lumière aveuglante me les fait fermer.

**Naruto** : Eteignez la lumière!  
**...** : Attends j'y vais.

A qui appartiens cette voix? Je réessaye d'ouvrir les yeux, et cette fois, comme il y moins de lumière, j'arrive à les ouvrir complètement. Tout est flou. Je tourne la tête à gauche avec difficulté parce que ma tête me fait un mal de chien. Une silhouette est juste la, à côté de moi, elle est plutôt rassurante.  
Je retourne ma tête pour regardé devant moi et ma vue reviens! Je suis dans une pièce blanche plutôt impersonnelle, une chambre d'hôpital quoi... Je retourne la tête vers la personne à côté de moi et je découvre que c'est Gaara! J'ai tellement écarquillé les yeux que Gaara en rigole. Pourquoi est-il là ?

**Naruto** : Pourquoi es-tu la ?  
**Gaara** : Tu es tombé dans les pommes, c'est moi qui ai appelé les urgences et je suis venu ici directement après qu'ils t'aient emmené. Les médecins t'ont mis dans un coma artificielle à cause de toutes tes blessures. Tu y es resté une semaine, enfin le médecin t'expliquera mais tu sais... J'étais vraiment inquiet pour toi.  
**Naruto** : Pourquoi? Ne suis-je pas le monstre? Celui que tout le monde hait! Tu n'as jamais fait attention à moi et là je devrais te croire? La blague du siècle! Je me suis toujours débrouillé tout seul, sans l'aide de personne et tu viens me dire que tu étais inquiet!  
**Gaara** : Mais... Je... D'accord, je n'ai pas su te protéger, mais j'avais peur que tu me rejette! Depuis la quatrième, je suis intéressé par toi, mais je ne sais pas comment t'approcher...  
**Naruto** : Il fallait venir avant! Comment tu veux que je te crois? Hein ?!  
**Gaara** : Tout simplement parce que je sais plein de chose sur toi, comme quand tes yeux pétillent quand tu vois des ramens à la cantine ou la façon plus que suspecte de regarder Sasuke quand personne ne regarde ou encore la douleur peinte sur ton visage quand tu vois toute ces personnes te tournant le dos. Je veux juste être ton ami...  
**Naruto** : ... Je ne regarde pas Sasuke...  
**Gaara** : Si! Tu es amoureux de lui!

Comment a t-il pu voir toutes ces choses alors que je les cache si bien ?... Je veux bien qu'il soit mon ami car, après tout, je n'ai que Kiba...

**Naruto** : Enfin bref... Je veux bien te laisser une chance d'être mon ami mais tu vas s'en doute le regretter. Tout le monde va essayer de te détruire.  
**Gaara** : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça! Je te protégerais et personne n'oseras me toucher!

La porte s'ouvre sur nouvelle personne, un médecin, vêtue d'une blouse blanche qui n'arrive visiblement pas à cacher son opulente poitrine.

**...** : Bonjour, je suis le médecin Tsunade. J'ai appris que tu t'étais réveillé. Tu as des douleurs?  
**Naruto** : Non, juste un peu mal à la tête mais sinon je vais bien.  
**Tsunade** : D'accord. C'est tout à fait normal, tu viens de sortir d'un coma... Je vais t'expliquer : tu avais trop de blessures sérieuses, et comme nous avions peur que tu ais une commotion, nous avons préféré te mettre dans un coma artificielle mais je vois que tout va bien. Alors si je regarde le dossier tu à eu trois côtes cassées, la colonne vertébrale déplacée et pour soutenir tout sa nous t'avons mis un corset comme tu peux le voir.  
**Naruto** : ...  
**Gaara** : Combien de temps va t-il le garder?  
**Tsunade** : 2 à 3 mois si tout va bien. La chose qui vous a transpercé le flanc droit n'a touché aucun organe vital! Vous avez beaucoup de chance de vous en sortir avec aussi peu de blessures monsieur Uzumaki!  
**Naruto** : Appelez moi Naruto et tutoyez moi s'il vous plaît.  
**Tsunade** : D'accord! Par contre j'ai quelques questions à te poser si tu me le permets.  
**Naruto** : Huum ...  
**Tsunade** : Comment tu t'es fait tout ça, ou plutôt qui ta fait tout ça?  
**Naruto** : Aah... Huum...  
**Tsunade** : Tu peux me le dire tu sais, je ne dirais rien.

Non je ne peux pas, il risque de me tuer pour de bon si je lui dit... De toute façon personne ne peux rien pour moi...

**Tsunade** : Alors juste combien ils étaient. Combien de filles, de garçons.  
**Naruto** : Trois... U... Une fille et deux garçons...  
**Gaara** : Si je les retrouve, je les tue!  
**Tsunade** : Tu ne va rien faire mon garçon. D'accord, c'était tout se que je voulais savoir. Par contre, il y a un jeune garçon devant la chambre, il m'a demandé si tu était réveillé, je lui ais dit oui et il a fondu en larme... Vous le connaissait peut-être? Un brun à la peau pâle?

Je ne peux croire ce qu'elle vient de dire. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine! Peut-être est-ce Sasuke!

**Naruto** : Gaara, aide moi à me levez. Je veux voir qui c'est.  
**Tsunade** : Bon sur ce, je vous laisse. Naruto, tu dois rester encore une semaine.

Et Tsunade sans va. Gaara s'approche de moi pendant que je me mets debout. Il me met un bras autours de ma taille en faisant attention à mes côtes et à ma colonne, et on avance vers la porte. Je stresse, peut-être n'est-il plus là? Mais c'est quand même bizarre, Sasuke Uchiwa qui pleure! Gaara ouvre la porte et je tombe sur la plus bizarre des visions. Sasuke en larme devant ma porte avec sa main levée, signe qu'il allait toquer. Dès qu'il entend la porte s'ouvrir, il lève la tête et écarquille les yeux. Il essuie ses larmes et me regarde furieusement. Je suis sûr qu'il va me balancer des méchancetés.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapitre 05_

**Sasuke** : Qu'est ce qu'il y a Uzuratonkachi?  
**Naruto** : ...  
**Gaara** : Pourquoi t'es là et pourquoi tu pleurais?  
**Sasuke** : Je suis venu voir si c'était vrai que cette imbécile était à l'hôpital, et j'ai pleuré parce que le médecin m'as dit que tu t'étais réveillé! Qu'elle déception pour moi et tous les autres!

J'ai mal, pourquoi me fait-il aussi mal! Pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureux de lui?! Des larmes coules sur mes joue, Sasuke le voit est me sourit niaisement.

**Sasuke** : Tu as cru que j'étais venu te voir pour m'excuser de tout ce que j'ai fait ou pour voir si tu allais bien? Laisse-moi rire! Hahaha !  
**Gaara** : Enfoiré!

Gaara me fait m'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de la porte et se jette sur Sasuke. Gaara à vite pris le dessus du combat et lui inflige un énorme coup de poing qui fait tomber Sasuke.

**Naruto** : Arrêtes Gaara !  
**Sasuke** : C'est vrai Gaara. Écoute ta petite salope!  
**Naruto** : Ne... ne l'écoute pas!  
**Gaara** : ...  
**Sasuke** : Si obéissant! J'espère que tu la baise bien cette petite chienne.

Clac! Ma main a atterrit sur sa joue, je suis choqué de mon geste. Mais il n'avait pas le droit! Sasuke affiche un air profondément choqué lui aussi.

**Naruto** : Ne m'insulte pas! Je ne te permets pas de me traité de la sorte!  
**Sasuke** : Comment as-tu osé? Tu va le regretté amèrement!

Et il part. Je me tourne vers Gaara qui a l'air furieux et je le prends dans mes bras. Je suis en larmes, il essaye comme il peut de me réconforter sans me faire mal.

**Naruto** : Emmène-moi dans la chambre. S'il te plaît!  
**Gaara** : Mais... Et Sasuke? Tu n-  
**Naruto** : Je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui...

Il m'emmène dans la chambre et je me pose avec un peu de mal sur le lit. C'est pas pour dire, mais mes côtes commencent à me lancer. Je m'endors en sentant le baiser réconfortant sur mon front et ses paroles rassurantes qui me disent que tout va s'arranger.

Une semaine est passée et aujourd'hui c'est ma sortie de l'hôpital... Gaara est resté avec moi tout ce temps. Dès qu'il sort des cours, il vient me voir. Je commence vraiment à l'apprécier, il est gentil et doux avec moi. Je trouve ça apaisant, je n'ai pas l'habitude de toute cette attention.

**Tsunade** : Alors Naruto, plus aucunes douleurs? Tes côtes, ta colonne vertébrale et ta blessure ne te font plus mal?  
**Naruto** : Non mamie Tsunade, plus du tout.  
**Tsunade** : Hé, jeune homme! Je t'interdis de me traiter de vieille!  
**Gaara** : Enfin bref, regardez sa blessure n'est quasiment plus visible! C'est incroyable!  
**Tsunade** : Tu me laisses voir ça?

Je hoche la tête et elle s'approche de moi pour voir si ce que dit Gaara et vrai. Elle me lance un regard fasciné et regarde ensuite mes côtes et ma colonne vertébrale. J'aime cette femme, elle me dit souvent que je ressemble à son frère décédé. Derrière son tempérament tout feu tout flamme se cache une femme douce et tranquille.

**Tsunade** : Mais c'est formidable ! Je vais pouvoir t'enlever ces bandages et tes os sont presque remis en place! Tu pourras garder ce corset une semaine encore. Je n'ai jamais vu de patient qui se rétablit aussi vite que toi!  
**Naruto** : Vous... ne trouvez pas ça bizarre?  
**Gaara** **&** **Tsunade** : Non! C'est formidable!

Je rougis malgré moi. Alors Gaara me lance un timide sourire et m'ébouriffe les cheveux quand à Tsunade, elle nous regarde tendrement. Ensuite elle regarde son carnet et me regarde avec insistance.

**Tsunade** : Naruto, ton... tuteur n'est pas venu te voir. Pourquoi?  
**Naruto** : Ah... Mmmh... On est en froid...  
**Tsunade** : On l'a appelé pour lui dire que tu étais à l'hôpital... Il a juste dit qu'il viendrait te chercher quand tu sortirais et de te dire de te "préparer". Il voulait dire quoi par là?

Oh non! Pourquoi ils l'ont appelé? Je suis dans une merde totale. Ce mot veut tout dire! Je regarde avec panique Gaara et Tsunade qui eux me regardent avec interrogation. Je reprends vite contenance pour ne pas leur montrer la peur qui grandit en moi.

**Naruto** : Oh... Je sais pas vraiment. Vous l'avez appelé là?  
**Tsunade** : Hum? Ah! Oui, oui. Il a dit qu'il ne sera pas la pour te récupérer. N'as-tu pas de famille pour venir te cher-  
**Naruto** : Non, je n'ai personne…  
**Gaara** : Je peux le ramener chez lui, ne vous inquiétez pas!  
**Tsunade** : D'accord. Je n'ai pas pu récupérer tes vêtements alors j'ai pris les affaires que mon frère mettait à ton âge. Je te les offres.  
**Naruto** : Merci!

Ca me touche beaucoup mais je ne peux pas penser à ça longtemps, car le seul réconfort, c'est de savoir que mon tuteur ne sera pas chez moi quand je rentrerai.

Je cherche mes habits et les prends pendant que mamie Tsunade part. Je demande à Gaara de se tourner pendant que je me change, ce qu'il fait avec beaucoup de mal. Après m'être habillé, nous sortons enfin de cet endroit! Sur le chemin, personne ne parle, on n'a pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre. On entendit un petit cri d'animal blessé et je me suis arrêté et ai regardé partout sans trouver la source du bruit. Alors j'ai repris la marche mais j'ai encore entendu ce petit cri.

**Naruto** : Tu as entendu?  
**Gaara** : Quoi?  
**Naruto** : Le bruit d'animal!  
**Gaara** : J'ai cru que c'était mon imagination. Je crois que ça venait de par là-bas...

On se dirige vers l'endroit qu'il m'a indiqué, et nous découvrons un petit renard. Un renard? Qu'est ce que cette bête peut bien faire ici ? Enfin, c'est vrai que Konoha est un petit village entouré de forêt mais quand même ! Je le prend doucement, et il essaye de me mordre mais n'a plus vraiment la force de le faire. Il est si mignon avec sa fourrure orange, le bout de sa queue et de ses pattes blanche. Je le mets dans ma veste avec la ferme intention de le ramener chez moi!

**Gaara** : Tu ne va pas ramener cet animal chez toi?  
**Naruto** : Bah oui. Pourquoi? Je ne vais pas le laissez alors qu'il est blessé!  
**Gaara** : Aaah, Naruto... Est ton tuteur ne va rien dire?  
**Naruto** : Je le... cacherais!  
**Gaara** : Tu va t'attirais des ennuies avec cette animal! Comment tu compte l'appelé?  
**Naruto** : Huum... Kyûbi !


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapitre 06_

Cela fait plus de trois jours que mon tuteur n'est pas rentré et je m'inquiète quand même pour lui même s'il me néglige. Il a au moins pensé au fait que j'aurais besoin d'argent pour vivre et il m'a juste laissé une lettre où il est écrit "Je reviens bientôt, remets toi vite de tes blessures, tu sais ce qui t'attend quand je rentrerais". Des fois j'ai envie de fuir ma vie mais je suis trop lâche pour ça.

J'ai toujours Kyûbi avec moi. Au début il était agressif, mais il s'est fait à moi et me suis partout désormais. Je ne le laisserais jamais tout seul chez moi, j'ai trop peur que mon tuteur ne lui fasse du mal. D'ailleurs, là, il me réclame de la nourriture. Je lui ai acheté des croquettes pour chien et il semble plutôt aimer ça. Tiens, je viens seulement de me souvenir que pendant ces dix jours, je n'ai eu aucunes nouvelles de Kiba. Je trouve ça bizarre, c'est toujours le premier à m'appeler ou à me demandez des nouvelles. Je décide de l'appeler. A la première sonnerie, je tombe sur le répondeur. Je réessaye plusieurs fois mais sans succès. Alors je lui envoie un message.

**A Kiba : **  
J'ai fais quelque chose de mal? Pourquoi tu ne me réponds plus?

**De Kiba : **  
Je ne veux plus qu'on soit ami. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Point à la ligne!

**A Kiba : **  
Pourquoi?! Je n'ai rien fait!

**De Kiba : **  
Tu te rappelles que je voulais absolument être dans l'équipe de course? Ils m'ont dit que je pourrais en faire parti si j'arrêtais de trainer avec toi... J'ai pas hésiter à accepté donc lâche moi et oublie mon num'.

Comment pouvait-il me faire ça à moi ?! J'étais son meilleur ami depuis la mort de mes parents! Je me sens mal et appelle Gaara pour qu'il vienne chez moi. Je lui donne mon adresse et il me répond qu'il arrive. A peine cinq minute plus tard il arrive et sonne à la porte. Je vais ouvrir. Dès qu'il me voit en larme, il me prend dans ses bras et me demande où est le salon tout en refermant la porte. Je le lui indique et il me fait m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Notre relation et devenue très spéciale, je sais qu'il sera toujours là pour moi, et moi je serais toujours là pour lui. On pourrait nous croire en couple mais c'est juste une amitié profonde sincère.

**Gaara** : Que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi tu pleures?**  
Naruto** : Tu... Tu te rappelle mon meilleur ami Kiba? Il avait... un choix à faire entre... moi et son équipe de course et... il a choisi l'équipe!**  
Gaara** : Le bâtard! Il mérite que j'aille le voir!**  
Naruto** : Non! Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir... Après tout, je ne suis pas une si bonne fréquentation que ça...**  
Gaara** : Tu es bien meilleur que n'importe qui!**  
Naruto** : ... Gaara?**  
Gaara** : Oui?**  
Naruto** : Merci.

Il me sourit et m'embrasse sur le front. Il m'accompagne dans ma chambre et me demande si j'ai encore le corset. Je lui dis que non et que c'est Tsunade qui me l'a enlevé. Ensuite, on parle un moment quand il se met il se met à me regarder sérieusement. Je le sens pas là.

**Gaara** : Demain tu retourneras en cours!**  
Naruto** : Non! J'ai encore quatre jours!**  
Gaara** : Naruto! Tsunade a dit que dès que tu n'aurais plus rien tu retournerais en cours...**  
Naruto** : Mais-**  
Gaara** : Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Et juste pour info, j'habite à deux pas de chez toi! Je serais là!**  
Naruto** : Bon d'accord mais tu ne me lâche pas! Et ne viens pas sonner chez moi attends moi a l'arrêt de bus. S'il te plaît!**  
Gaara** : A cause de ton tuteur? Je comprends. Mais il est où là.**  
Naruto** : Je n'en sais rien...

Gaara reçoit un message et me dit qu'il doit partir, sa sœur et son frère l'attendent pour manger. Je le raccompagne jusqu'à la porte et il me dit a demain en m'embrassant le front. Quand il part, je ferme la porte et vais dans ma chambre pour voir se que Kyûbi fait. A peine entré, j'entends la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir et se refermer. Mon tuteur est enfin rentré. Je cherche Kyû' des yeux pour le trouver sur mon lit me regardant, effrayé. Il a du sentir l'odeur d'alcool qui parvient jusqu'ici.

**Naruto** : Ecoutes moi bien Kyû! Ne sors pas de cette chambre quand je ne suis pas là! Sinon il pourrait t'arriver des choses...**  
Kyûbi** : Kyuuu ?**  
Naruto** : D'accord?**  
Kyûbi** : Kyu!

Je lui caresse la tête et je remets mon corset. Une bonne excuse pour qu'il ne me batte pas. Je sors en fermant bien la porte derrière moi. Il est là, juste devant moi, une odeur nauséabonde se dégageant de lui. L'odeur de l'alcool. Kira, mon tuteur fait deux têtes de plus que moi, un corps parfait, il est plutôt bel homme mais depuis que mes parents sont morts, il passe son temps à boire et à coucher avec n'importe qui. Il a des cheveux bleus électriques, il est né avec cette couleur si particulière, allez comprendre. Des yeux dorés, un visage masculin et une peau halée comme la mienne. Avant ça, il était avocat mais il s'est fait renvoyer à cause de sa débauche. Je m'avance vers lui en baissant la tête. Il me lance un regard dédaigneux.

**Kira** : Oh, alors tu t'es remis...**  
Naruto** : Non pas encore... Dans... Dimanche je serai guéri.**  
Kira** : Quatre jours alors... Bien, tu sais ce qui t'attends ! Prépare-toi. Et maintenant fait moi à manger, j'ai faim.

Je termine de faire à manger et vais directement dans ma chambre en m'assurant qu'il ne manquait de rien. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est comme ça avec moi. Avant la mort de mes parents il était souvent chez nous, me faisant souvent des cadeaux et il était toujours là pour moi. J'avais cru qu'après la mort de mes parents, il serait encore plus protecteur mais je me suis complètement trompé. Je m'endors sans oublié de verrouiller ma porte, de prendre Kyûbi contre moi et de mettre mon réveil.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapitre 07_

Mon réveil sonne et je remarque que c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que j'ai bien dormi alors que Kira est là. Je regarde si Kyûbi est toujours contre moi et je le pousse doucement pour pouvoir aller dans la salle de bain. Après une bonne douche, je mets un slim bleu, un débardeur noir, un sweet-shirt blanc avec écrit "Don't judge me" et mes converses blanches. Je remarque qu'il est déjà 7h20, il ne me reste que 10 minutes avant de partir. Je range mes affaires de cours dans mon sac puis déverrouille la porte de ma chambre en regardant si Kyûbi est toujours là. Ensuite je la verrouille derrière moi et descends. Je me stoppe dans les escaliers car j'entends Kira parler au téléphone, enfin parler est un grand mot. Il hurle. Je trace ma route en passant devant la cuisine où il était. J'espère qu'il ne m'a pas remarqué.

**Kira** : Naruto!  
**Naruto** : Ou... oui?  
**Kira** : Bonne journée...

Wow, wow, wow. C'était quoi ça! Oh My God! Je sors de chez moi avec une expression de total ahurissement! Je vois Gaara juste devant moi vers l'arrêt de bus et Sasuke est juste derrière lui.

**Gaara** : Bah qu'est ce qu'il y a? T'as vu un fantôme?  
**Naruto** : Pire que ça!  
**Gaara** : Quoi?  
**Naruto** : Mon tuteur ma dit "bonne journée"!  
**Gaara** : Bah c'est normal non?

Je me reprends. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache la vérité sur les relations entre Kira et moi.

**Naruto** : Bah non, on est en... En froid, comme qui dirait.  
**Gaara** : Ah... Peut-être qu'il veut être pardonné, je sais pas...

Lui ? Se faire pardonner ?! Quelle blague! Le bus arrive enfin nous montons dedans pour aller tout au fond. Je commence sérieusement à stresser... En plus Sasuke est assis juste devant moi et me fixe. Ca ne me dit rien qui vaille… Gaara remarque mon stresse et me prend par la main. Sasuke eut un soubresaut mais je n'y fait pas plus attention que ça.

**Gaara** : Arrêtes de paniquer comme ça! Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais avec toi.  
**Sasuke** : Peuh...  
**Gaara** : Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ?!  
**Sasuke** : Votre démonstration affective de gay, vous la faites pas ici! C'est dégoûtant... Vous êtes dégoûtants!  
**Naruto** : ...

Toujours ces mots cruels... Mes yeux brillent un peu, je suis trop sensible... Gaara fulmine sur place mais se calme pour laisser un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

**Gaara** : Mais ne serait-tu pas jaloux?  
**Sasuke** : ... Mo... Moi jaloux de vous ?! Laisse-moi rire!  
**Gaara** : A ce qu'il parait, tu ne vas plus voir tes... hum... on peut appeler ça des putes. Est-ce que c'est vrai?  
**Sasuke** : Mais qu'es-  
**Gaara** : Tu es juste jaloux parce que moi et Naru' nous sommes en couple. C'est vrai que tous les regards que tu lui lances ne sont pas que chargés de haine... Ca porte à confusion.  
**Naruto** : Hein?

Mais qu'est-ce que fait Gaara! Je lui lance un regard apeuré et lui me répond avec un regard rassurant.

**Sasuke** : ...  
**Gaara** : Oh! Tu ne savais pas que Naruto et moi sommes en couple ?  
**Sasuke** : Bande de gay...  
**Gaara** : C'est pas toi qui viens de mater le cul d'un gars ?

Ok, là, je comprends plus rien! C'était quoi cette tristesse dans les yeux du brun quand Gaara a redit que nous étions en couple ? Il ne faut pas que je pense à ça. C'est un piège pour m'amadouer et m'enfoncer encore plus...

**Naruto** : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais! Tu veux que je me fasse encore plus frapper ?  
**Gaara** : Non! Je ne veux pas ça... Mais fait moi juste confiance... S'il te plaît!  
**Naruto** : ... D'accord mais expliques moi.  
**Gaara** : On va se faire passer pour un couple.  
**Naruto** : QUOI?! Mais t'as fumé quoi aujourd'hui!  
**Gaara** : Ecoutes-moi. On va faire semblant d'être en couple, ça sera bénéfique pour toi comme pour moi. Déjà, tu ne seras plus frappé par personne vu que je leur fait tous peur, et soit ça arrange la situation avec Sasuke soit ça l'empire.  
**Naruto**: Comment ça arranger?  
**Gaara** : Il est tout de même bizarre avec toi, je pense que dans le fond il t'aime bien mais ne sait pas comment le montrer. Et je ne te permets pas de répliquer! Je sais ce que je dis!  
**Naruto** : Ok mais comment ça bénéfique pour toi?  
**Gaara** : J'ai toujours ressentis plus pour toi mais je ne t'ai jamais approché et je sais que tu aimes Sasuke. Je ne suis pas déçu, juste, j'ai vu plus clair dans mes sentiments. C'était juste une attirance.  
**Naruto** : Oh Gaara je ne savais pas. Peut-être que ça serait mieux si nous ne faisions pas ton plan...  
**Gaara** : Non, on le fait.

Et il me met la main sur la bouche! J'aurais jamais pensé que Gaara pouvait ressentir une quelconque attirance pour moi. C'est bizarre, mais savoir qu'il m'aimait me fait me sentir bien. Et c'est quoi cette histoire avec Sasuke ? Lui, bien m'aimer ?... J'aimerais tellement y croire!

Le bus s'arrête et nous descendons main dans la main. Arrivés devant les portes du lycée, tous les regards se dirigent vers nous. Gaara s'arrête pour voir si je vais bien mais je continue d'avancer avec lui. Quand nous sommes dans la cours, les murmures commencent mais il suffit d'un regard noir de Gaara pour que tous la ferme. On arrive les premiers dans la classe et nous plaçons au fond. Après quelques minutes, Sasuke, Sakura et Neji entrent dans la salle et Gaara m'embrasse. Oh My God! C'est mon premier baisé, mais je dois dire qu'il embrasse plutôt bien.

**Sakura** : Vous êtes pas là pour vous faire ce genre de choses dégoûtantes!

Gaara lâche mes lèvres, me caresse la joue en souriant et se tourne vers la bande. Sasuke a l'air furieux, peut- être que Gaara a raison...

**Gaara** : Oh le bonbon rose tu devrais la fermer.  
**Neji** : Mais personne ne m'avait prévenu que Mr. Solitaire est avec le monstre!  
**Sasuke** : Et je ne te permets pas de parler comme ça à Sakura.  
**Gaara** : C'est ta copine maintenant?  
**Sakura** : Ouais je suis sa copine!  
**Sasuke** : Et depuis quand?  
**Sakura** : Depuis là, maintenant!

Et Sakura se jette sur les lèvres de Sasuke! Et là, je fais la chose la plus absurde du monde. Je me jette sur le bonbon rose et l'éjecte de sur Sasuke. Tout le monde me regarde de travers et je me sors de la classe en courant.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapitre 08_

Je me suis caché dans une salle vide et frappe sur un mur pour y déverser ma rage et ma peine. Depuis quand sont-ils en couple? Je glisse pour me retrouver à genoux. J'entends des pas se diriger vers la salle où je suis et la porte s'ouvrir. Je me tourne pour être dos à la personne qui vient d'entrer. Des bras se referment autour de moi et je reconnais à qui appartient ce parfum envoûtant.

**Gaara** : Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas pour eux...  
**Naruto** : Pourquoi t'excuses-tu? Ce n'est pas ta faute.  
**Gaara** : Mais j'aurais dû être au courant! Je suis un mauvais faux petit-ami...

Je rigole à sa remarque. J'aurais encore préféré tomber amoureux de lui que de l'autre...

**Naruto** : Et si on essayait?  
**Gaara** : Essayer quoi?  
**Naruto** : Nous deux... Être un vrai couple.  
**Gaara** : Waw... Hum... Pourquoi?  
**Naruto** : Je veux oublier Sasuke. C'est peut-être égoïste de ma part, mais avec toi je me sens bien, en sécurité et j-

Je n'ai même pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que Gaara me retourne pour m'embrasser. J'aime quand il m'embrasse, sa langue joue avec la mienne jusqu'à que l'on manque de souffle. Il me sourit et m'embrasse chastement. Je veux essayer quelque chose avec lui!

**Gaara** : Tu es sûr?  
**Naruto** : Oui!  
**Gaara** : D'accord, maintenant nous formons un vrai couple! Retournons en classe, les cours vont bientôt commencer. Mais si la bande de Sasuke te font chier, ne dit rien, laisse passer, je répliquerai.  
**Naruto** : Ne t'inquiètes pas. Allons-y!

On se relève et il passe un bras protecteur autour de ma taille tout en marchant vers la salle. Nous rentrons dans la salle et un silence de mort suit.

**Iruka** : Vous arrivez à temps! J'allais commencer le cours. Allez vous asseoir au fond, il y a deux places et Naruto je suis content de te revoir!

Iruka est prof de maths, et c'est l'un de ceux qui m'aiment bien dans ce lycée. Il est comme un deuxième père et me protège souvent. Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux et nous allons nous asseoir à l' endroit indiqué. Je vois Neji mettre sont pied en travers du chemin, mais je l'évite habilement et Gaara l'écrase pour le lui faire retirer. Neji se plaint à Iruka mais ce dernier fait la sourde oreille. De toute façon, il sait très bien qu'Iruka ne fera rien pour l'aider.

**Neji** : Chouchou.

Je déteste ce genre de remarque alors je fais comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

Après ses deux longues heures de maths, la cloche sonne enfin! Gaara et moi rangeons nos affaires tranquillement. Nous nous dirigeons vers l'autre salle, celle de Français avec Kakashi. Mais le connaissant il arrivera en retard, sûrement à faire des cochonneries avec Iruka. Oui parce qu'ils sont amants! Nous nous installons encore derrière et discutons de tout et de rien jusqu'à que quelqu'un jette mon sac qui était sur la table par terre. Je relève la tête pour découvrir Neji et Sasuke.

**Gaara** : Mais vous avez pas fini de nous faire chier sérieux!  
**Neji** : Tu n'avais qu'à pas écraser mon pied! Et toi Naruto, t'en a pas marre d'être le chouchou d'Iruka ? C'est peut-être pour ça que tu as d'aussi bonnes notes!  
**Gaara** : La f-  
**Naruto** : Peut-être que si tu n'étais pas aussi con, tu n'aurais pas d'aussi mauvaises notes! Je travaille et je suis sympa, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il me préfère?

Neji me regarde, choqué. C'est vrai que c'est la première fois que je réplique. Je me sens mieux mais toujours énervé. Après un temps, Neji reviens à lui et me regarde fixement.

**Neji** : Tu as dressé ta petite amie Gaara à ce que je vois! Et tu la prends bien ? Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
**Gaara** : Espèce de Bâtard!  
**Naruto** : Tu es intéressé par notre vie sexuelle Neji? C'est vrai que toi tu n'en as pas! Tu fantasme toujours sur ta cousine au fait? C'est mal tu sais!

Neji devient pire que blanc, mais il la cherché! Gaara se retourne vers moi avec des étoiles dans les yeux et m'embrasse fougueusement.

**Gaara** : T'es si sexy quand tu t'énerve!  
**Sasuke** : Viens on s'en va, ça sert à rien de rester. Sauf si tu veux continuer à te faire insulter?

Et ils s'en vont. C'est bizarre… Aucunes insultes de la part de Sasuke. Et puis tant pis! Gaara et moi continuons à nous embrasser, sans faire attention aux autres quand j'entends un raclement de gorge. On s'éloigne à regret et nous tournons vers la personne qui nous a interrompus.

**Kakashi** : Si vous voulez copuler, les toilettes existent ou alors les chambres d'hôtel aussi.  
**Naruto** : Ca nous dirait même plus que ça!  
**Kakashi** : Oh oh! Naruto! Je ne te croyais pas comme sa!

Gaara me fait un clin d'œil. J'ai décidé de changer! La journée s'est plutôt bien passée. Neji n'est plus venu nous embêter et j'ai pu profiter de Gaara. Sauf à un moment où Sakura s'est encore jetée sur les lèvres de Sasuke... Ca fait quand même mal, et quand Gaa' l'a vu, il n'a rien dit, juste embrasser mes cheveux et caresser mon bras dans un geste apaisant...

Nous sommes juste devant chez moi et Gaara à l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Un baisé d'au revoir bien sûr! Je le lui donne et passe mes bras dans son cou pendant qu'il met ses mains sur mes hanches. On se sépare à regret et je rentre chez moi, heureux! Je cherche mon tuteur des yeux, je n'ai pas oublié ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin. Je le trouve planté devant la fenêtre de la cuisine, juste en face de l'endroit ou Gaa' et moi nous nous embrassions... Je commence à avoir peur. Peut-être qu'il n'as pas vu!

**Kira** : Naruto! Tu vas vite fait m'expliquer ce bordel!

Il s'avance dangereusement vers moi. Je me mets en position de défense attendant le coup venir.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapitre 09_

J'attend un coup qui ne viens pas. Je risque un coup d'œil vers Kira et je le voit, juste devant moi, il ne bouge pas. Il me regarde juste avec la plus grande tristesse et douleur du monde.

Kira : Na... Naruto... Je ne vais rien te faire...

Je sens qu'il est sincère alors je baisse mes bras et le regarde avec interrogation.

Naruto : Bah, je ne comprend pas...

Kira : Viens t'asseoir. Il faut qu'on parle de tout ce que je t'es fait.

Je me dirige vers la table et je m'assoie sur la chaise les bras sur la table. Kira s'assoie juste en face de moi et me fixe longuement.

Kira : Je suis désolé! Pour tout se que je t'es fait. Pendant ma longue absence, je suis allée voir un psy. Elle ma expliquez que ce que je faisait était mal, qu'il ne fallait pas que je rejette la mort de tes parents sur toi et qu'il fallait que j'ai une discussion avec toi. Je t'en pris pardonne moi ! Je veux être comme avant avec toi! T'acheté des cadeau, être toujours la si t'en a besoin, qu'on se raconte tout nos se-

Il n'as pas le temps de terminé sa phrase que je lui saute dessus en larmes pour le prendre dans mes bras.

Naruto : J'ai eu tellement peur! Je ne pouvais pas ripostez parce que je t'aime trop pour ça! Si tu savais comment je m'en voulais de la mort de mes parents!

Kira : Tu n'a pas a t'en vouloir. Je suis désolé pour tout le mal que je t'es fait mais j'ai changer! Je te protégerais a partir de maintenant!

Après cette effusion de sentiment, nous nous séparons et on se regarde longuement. Qu'est ce qu'il m'avait manqué!

Kira : Alors je veux connaître ce nouveau Naruto! Laisse moi te posez une question! Tu embrassez quelqu'un tout a l'heure? Un homme non?

Naruto : Huum... C'est vraie? Je ne m'en souviens pas!

Kira : Oh mais j'ai très bien vue, un petit roux! Vos langue s'amusaient bien!

Naruto : Déjà ses cheveux son rouge! Et d'accord nous sortons ensemble.

Kira : Explique moi ça!

Je lui explique tout depuis le début, Sasuke, sa bande, son fan-club, leurs comportement, mon amour pour le brun et cette soudaine relation avec Gaara.. Je lui est même parlez de Kyubi et je lui est montré. Il ma dit qu'il était aussi mignon que moi et j'ai rougis! Voici revenue mon bon vieux Kira et ses remarques embarrassante.

Kira : Je vais les tuer! Tu te rend compte que tu est allé a l'hôpital a cause d'eux! Surtout a cause de Sasuke!

Naruto : Non! Ne fais rien! Je peux me débrouillé!

Kira : Tu es sûr?

Naruto : Oui!

Kira : D'accord! Allons dormir, il fait déjà nuit depuis longtemps! Tu veux dormir avec moi? comme avant?

J'hoche la tête et nous nous dirigeons vers sa chambre. On se couche dans son king size et je viens de pensez a un truc.

Naruto : Tu sais que sa fait très ambigu comme situation la!

Kira : On s'en fou!

Et on rigole comme des gamins pour ensuite nous endormir!


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapitre 10_

Je me réveille tôt pour pouvoir me préparé, je regarde si Kira dort toujours voyant qu'il dort encore, je lui ébouriffe les cheveux et monte dans ma chambre. Maintenant je peux laissez Kyu' gambader tranquillement. D'ailleurs je remplie a gamelle d'eau et de croquette.

Je me dirige vers l salle de bain et me déshabille pour ensuite rentré dans la douche. Je la termine en 10 minutes et va dans la chambre complètement nue, je n'est pas peur que quelqu'un entre. Je prend un tee-shirt orange, un pantalon blanc et des basket qui traîne. Je mets tout mes affaire de court dans mon sac et le prend tout en descendant en bas. Je regarde dans le frigo et je remarque avec joie qu'il n'y a plus une goutte d'alcool! Je prend une brique de jus de pomme et regarde ma montre. Il est l'heure de partir alors je sort dehors et Sasuke sort en même temps. Il se stoppe et me regarde avec une expression indéchiffrable mais je l'ignore voyant Gaara arrivé. Je lui prend la main et nous allons vers l'arrêt de bus tranquillement.

La journée c'est plutôt bien passez, personne n'est venu nous embêter, moi et Gaa' n'avons fait que roucouler. La seule chose bizarre a était le comportement de Sasuke. Il n'arrêté pas de me fixer et repoussé Sakura. Même a un moment j'ai pu entrevoir a petit sourire dirigé vers moi! J'étais abasourdie et j'ai rougie comme une gamine!

Je suis dans ma chambre en train d'écouté de la musique quand je reçoit un message d'un numéro inconnu.

**De Inconnu :**

Hey, petit blond! J'voulais te prévenir que demain il n'y a pas cours de la journée :) Tu peux demandez a ton p'tit copain...

**A Inconnu :**

Euh, merci. J'irais vérifié mais qui es-tu?

**De Inconnu :**

Ah ah! Mystère! On fera plus connaissance la prochaine fois. J'ai des truc a faire! En revoir petit ange.

D'accord la c'est vachement bizarre! Je décidez d'effacer es messages de cette inconnu et demandez a Gaara si c'était vraie.

**A Gaa' :**

Gaara! C'est vraie que demain il n'y a pas cours?

**De Gaa' :**

Oui! Tu avais oubliez? Tout toi sa! Demain, on est vendredi et il y a une réunion )

**A Gaa' :**

C'est pas d'ma faute aussi! Oui bon! Mon tuteur m'appel pour manger. Passe une bonne nuit :*

**De Gaa' :**

Toi aussi! :D

Je descend et me dirige vers la cuisine. Sur la table reposez différent plat, qui avait l'air tous aussi appétissant que les autres.

Naruto : Tu t'es mis a la cuisine? C'est comestible au moins?

Kira : Tu doute e mes talent culinaire? Non! Ne réplique pas! Je connais déjà la réponse. Et non, je sais cuisinez depuis longtemps!

Nous mangions dans la joie et la bonne humeur quand la j'entend sonner a la porte. Kira me dit qu'il va voir qui sa peut bien être.

... : Bonjour... Hum... Naruto est-il la?

Je reconnais cette voix, c'est Sasuke! Mais pourquoi est-il la? Et surtout, pourquoi me demande t-il? Je décide de m'approchez un peu.

Kira : Mais c'est toi! Le sale petit Sasuke Uchiwa! Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici!

Sasuke : Mais! S'il vous plaît! Laissez moi parlez a Naruto!

Kira : Non! Tu le fait beaucoup trop souffrir!

Je m'avance encore jusqu'à voir que Kira avait attrapé Sasuke par le col de son sweet. Sasuke me remarque et essaye de se dégagé de la poigne du bleu.

Sasuke : Naruto! Ecoute moi!

Kira : Toi! Ecoute moi bien petit salopard! Touche encore une fois à un seul cheveux de la tignasse de Naruto et je te jure que je te tue! C'est pas des parole en l'air! Fait lui encore du mal et je te coupe les couilles pour ensuite te les faire bouffé!

Il le jette par terre sans plus de ménagement. Je n'es jamais vue Kira aussi énervé de toute ma vie! Je m'approche de lui et le tire dans la cuisine.

Naruto : Calme toi et mange...

Kira : Je suis désolé.

Naruto : Pourquoi t'excuse tu?

Kira : Parce que sa me fait repensez que je n'es pas su te protégé... Et se petit péteux et venue chez nous! Raah!

Naruto : Hey! Je t'es dit de te calmer. Et c'est du passez n'en parlons plus!

Pendant tous le repas, une tension palpable qu'ont pourrait la coupé au couteau a beurre et la avec un silence pesant. A la fin du dîner, je retourne dans ma chambre sans plus parlez a Kira et m'endors en pensant a Sasuke et cette inconnu.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapitre 11_

On est dimanche soir et Sasuke n'est pas revenu. Je les vue par sa fenêtre avec un air assez sombre et toujours terminé vers ma fenêtre. Je sens mon telephone qui vibre dans la poche de mon short.

**De Inconnu :**

Alors beau blond! T'a toujours pas trouvé qui j'étais!

**A Inconnu :**

Non et je ne veux pas le savoir et merci pour l'info de la dernière fois!

**De Inconnu :**

Han! Tu viens de me brisez le cœur! De rien c'était normal;) Allez faisons connaissance!

**A Inconnu :**

D'accord je n'es que sa a faire!

**De Inconnu :**

Pas la peine que je te pose des questions sur toi, je connais déjà tout! :)

**A Inconnu :**

A oui? Alors dit moi.

**De Inconnu :**

Tu es blond au yeux bleu, d'ailleurs de magnifique yeux bleu! Tu a 16 ans, tu es au Konoha High School, tu sort avec Gaara... Tu vis dans une maison immense peinte en bleu, au lycée tu n'es pas la personne a qui il faut parlez... Je déteste d'ailleurs comment tout le monde te parle! C'est injuste et cruel! :0

**A Inconnu :**

Tu en sais des choses sur moi! T'es un sorte de stalker? Et bah pourquoi me parle tu?

**De Inconnu :**

Non, je m'intéresse a toi, c'est tout! Parce que je viens de te le dire je m'intéresse a toi! Mais je n'es jamais osé t'approchai de peur que tu me fui... Après tout je ne suis pas très sympa avec toi...

**A Inconnu :**

Comment sa "pas très sympa" ? On se connaît dans la vraie vie?

**De Inconnu :**

Nous sommes dans la même classe. Alors oui on se connaît.

Dans la même classe? Mais qui sa peu bien être!

**A Inconnu :**

Parle moi un peu de toi? Au moins que je sache le stricte minimum...

**De Inconnu :**

Hn! Tu ne m'aime pas vraiment, j'habite dans la même rue que toi et je suis plutôt aimé du lycée. Mais je ne peut rien te dire d'autre sinon tu va découvrir qui je suis trop tôt! Je voudrais vraiment être ton amie!

**A Inconnu :**

Pourquoi? Alors que toi même ma dit que tu n'a pas était sympa avec toi...

**De Inconnu :**

Parce que je veux qu'ont parte sur de nouvel base tout les deux! Je regrette se que je t'es fait... Mais je n'arrive pas changez de comportement, mon frère me dit que je me voile la face mais bon...

**A Inconnu :**

D'accord! Je vais me couchais, en revoir!

**De Inconnu :**

Bonne nuit, Naru-chan 3

"Naru-chan"? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je rougie! Je décidais de dormir sans oublier de mettre mon réveil.

Je me réveille et fait comme a mon habitude le matin. Une fois préparé je rejoins Gaara a l'arrêt de bus mais il n'est pas la, par contre Sasuke et la et il a s'avance vers moi.

Sasuke : Nar-

Sakura : SASUKE-KUN !

Sakura arrive et lui saute dessus avant qu'il puisse me dire quelque chose. Toujours dans ses bras elle se retourne pour voir a qui il voulait parlé et dès qu'elle me voit elle affiche une moue dédaigneuse. Aujourd'hui elle nous a sortie la parfaite tenue de la pute en chaleur! Une jupe courte rose serré avec des bas résille a mis cuisses noir Un débardeur noir, une veste fine de la même couleur, un rouge a lèvre rose criard assez moche, se yeux entourés de khôl noir et pour complété sa tenue des talons aiguille rose...

Sakura : Pourquoi tu veux lui parlez!

Sasuke : Rien, viens on y va...

Naruto : Et bah Sakura! Je te félicite!

Sakura : De quoi?

Naruto : Tu ne peut pas faire plus salope qu'aujourd'hui! Nan mais tu t'es vue? Tu va faire les trottoirs il se passe quoi?

Sakura : Répète un peu pour voir le machin!

Naruto : J'ai dit que tu faisais grosse prostitué c'est pas clair? Et entre nous le machin aujourd'hui c'est plus moi mais toi!

Sakura allait se jeté sur moi mais Sasuke la rattrape au vol, il m'envoie aussi un sourire amusée. La je tombe des nue! Je ne les jamais vue sourire comme sa de toute ma vie. Il s'éloigne avec elle et j'entends encore les cris perçant du machin rose. Gaara arrive au même moment et m'interroge du regard en voyant que je sourie.

Naruto : J'ai juste remballé Sakura, je lui et dit qu'elle faisais salope dans ses habits! Je me sens mieux et fière de moi!

Gaara : J'aurais aimé être la pour voir sa! Hahaha!

Et nous rigolons jusqu'à que le bus arrive. A l'intérieur de celui-ci, je pu voir Sakura qui me lançait des regards assassins, Sasuke me lançait des sourires amusez et Neji lançait des regards interrogateurs a Sakura.

Pendant les deux heure de cours de science avec le prof le plus maso j'ai nommé Orochimaru. Nous sortons enfin pour allée en cours de sport avec Gai-sensei. Gaara me touche l'épaule pour que je me retourne.

Gaara : Va en cours de sport sans moi, je te rejoins. Je dois voir Kakashi-sensei pour une note sur laquelle il c'est trompé.

Naruto : C'est tout Kakashi-sensei ça! D'accord, tu me rejoins direct après.

Gaara me donne un baisez et part de la salle. Je suis encore le dernier a l'intérieur de celle-ci, même Orochimaru-Sensei était déjà partie mais j'entends des pas et la porte se fermez. Je lève la tête et vois Sasuke devant moi, l'air sérieux. Je cherche une issue de secours mais n'en trouve aucune, alors je me recule mais il contourne la table et m'attrape le bras.

Sasuke : Enfin seul! Je veux te parler.

Naruto : N...non. Lâche-moi!

Sasuke : Je te lâche mais ne me fui pas s'il te plaît!

Je hoche la tête sous son air suppliant et il le lâche. Il me regarde dans les yeux mais moi je détourne les miens.

Sasuke : Naruto, Je... Je suis désolé! Et Je... je ne sais pas... je... Oh et puis merde quoi!

Il prend mon visage en coupe et m'embrasse! Oh mon dieu! Il ne fait rien que posez ses lèvres sur les miennes mais il commence a les bouger et lèche ma lèvre supérieur pour que je lui donne accès a ma cavité buccale. Que je lui donne d'ailleurs avec plaisirs! Il rentre sa langue dans ma bouche et nous commençons un ballet doux et tendre pour terminé avec un ballet fougueux. Je n'es jamais embrassé quelqu'un comme sa! Même les baisé de Gaara son fade a ses côté! Je l'aime encore plus a cette instant. Il lâche mes lèvres, un filet de bave nous relis encore et il me regarde avec un voile de désirs dans les yeux.

Naruto : Sasuke?

J'ai murmuré son prénom et il semble soudain sortir de son monde. Il me regarde avec peur, douleur et tendresse.

Sasuke : Oh! Naruto! Je suis désolé.

Et il s'enfuit en courant de la salle... Je ne comprend pas, pourquoi se baisez et pourquoi être partis comme un voleur!


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapitre 12_

Je retourne en cours avec un sourire béat sur la face. Gaara me rejoint, je lui raconte tout et il n'a pas l'air de le prendre mal, il me félicite même! Je culpabilise quand même. Nous sommes sensé être un couple... Mais je sort vite de mes pensées noir en entrant dans le vestiaire garçons. Un garçon de ma classe me lance un "c'est le vestiaire des gars pas des filles" mais Gaara le remet vite a sa place. Je croise le regard de Sasuke et nous détournons vite la tête le rouge au joue! Je vois aussi Suigetsu et Juugo me lancé un regard mauvais mais je n'y fais pas plus attention.

Nous arrivons tous dans le gymnase et Gai-sensei nous explique que nous devons nous mettre par deux pour notre cours tennis de table mais que nous n'avions pas le droit de choisir.

Gai : Les groupes sont écrit au tableau, vous les garderais jusqu'à la fin de l'année! Et que la force de la jeunesse soit avec vous!

Moi et Gaa' nous dirigeons tranquillement vers le tableau quand on entends Sakura criais et se diriger vers moi.

Sakura : J'en es marre de toi! T'es toujours la pour gâché mes chances avec Sasuke-kun! Tu va le regretté!

On se regarde avec incompréhension. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend a celle la! Nous nous dirigeons vers les fiches et je comprend son énervement.

**Équipe 1 : Sasuke - Naruto.**

**Équipe 2 : Neji - Gaara.**

**Équipe 3 : Sakura - Lee.**

**Équipe 4 : Juugo - Hinata.**

**Équipe 5 : Karin - Shikamaru.**

**Équipe 6 : Satoru - Suigetsu.**

**Équipe 7 : Sora - Yuuki.**

Tout les groupes sont séparé! Je regarde Sasuke qui me lance un sourire ravit et je rougie encore. Gaara lui regarde Neji avec Sérieux pendant que lui cherche n'importe quoi a regarder sauf lui ce qui est très bizarre... Je me dirige alors vers Sasuke et nous avançons ensemble jusqu'à notre table.

On a pas vraiment joué pendant les deux heures, on s'est sourie, on a rigolé et nous ne perdions jamais le contact entre nos yeux. Nous sommes tous retourné dans les vestiaires et je prenais tranquillement ma douche quand j'entendis Gaara me dire qu'il partait a la cantine sans moi parce qu'il devait parlé a Neji. Vraiment louche comme histoire, je le dit!

Après une douche plutôt longue qui me fais d'ailleurs remarqué qu'il n'y a plus personne dans le vestiaire. Je noue une serviette autour de ma taille et vers chercher mes vêtements mais ils ne sont plus a leurs place. Je décide de retourné dans les douches pour voir si mes affaires ni sont pas.

... : C'est sa que tu cherche?

Je me retourne pour voir Suigetsu avec mes vêtements dans ses mains, il y a aussi Juugo et Karin. Il jette ensuite mes affaires dans une douche. J'ai peur...

Suigetsu : Karin! Va voir si personne ne viens vers ici pendant que moi et Juugo nous faisons notre petite affaire.

Karin sort des douches et Juugo ferme la porte a clé. Quel petite affaire? Je me recule le plus loin possible d'eux.

Naruto : Qu'est ce que vous allez me faire?

Juugo : Mais tu ne t'en doute pas? Voyons, Suigetsu, moi et toi a moitié nue! Sa ne te donne pas une petite idée?

Non, il n'allais quand même pas me... Je sens les larmes et la détresse monté en moi. Aucune issue, comment vais-je m'en sortir?

Suigetsu : Nous allons te faire payé pour avoir embrassé Sasuke-sama! Une chose aussi insignifiante que toi ne devrais même pas mettre ses sales pattes sur sa personne!

Juugo s'approche a une vitesse hallucinante de moi que je n'es pas le temps de lui échappé et me met un foulard dans la bouche tout en m'attachant les mains dans le dos. Je suis terrorisé, je ne peux strictement rien faire...

Suigetsu : Tu a la tête du parfait petit soumis! Tu veux que se soit qui qui commence en premier? Moi et lui?

Je ne fais aucun geste attendant ma sentence...

Suigetsu : D'accord d'abord moi après lui.

Il s'approche de moi et m'enlève ma serviette, je ne fais rien, après tout je suis trop chétif et je n'es pas la force de riposté. Il m'écarte les jambes et descend son pantalon avec son caleçon. Je détourne la tête mais Juugo la retourne et m'oblige a regardez alors je ferme les yeux. Le roux garde mes cuisses écarté et Suigetsu rentre en moi sans plus de préambule.

Naruto : AAAAHHH!

Je n'es jamais eu aussi mal de ma vie! J'ai l'impression qu'on me coupe de l'intérieur. Il continue toujours plus fort, toujours plus profond. Je sens quelques chose de poisseux coulant entre mes fesses, du sang. Je pleure mais je n'arrive plus a criait. Suigetsu jouis en moi et se retire pour laissez la place a Juugo. Il rentre en moi et commence directement des coups bestiaux. Il est plus imposant que Suigetsu et il me fait encore plus mal. Je faillis m'évanouir mais Suigetsu me frappa la joue pour resté conscient.

Suigetsu : T'aime sa hein? Et si moi et Juugo nous essayons en même temps?

Non! J'essaye de me dégagé mais rien à faire. Suigetsu se place derrière moi et me pénètre.

Naruto : NON! AAARRG!

Juugo : Tu crie plutôt bien petite salope.

J'ai l'impression qu'on m'écartèle, qu'ont me brûle avec un fer chauffer a blanc et je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu crier. Pendant 2 minutes mon calvaire continue jusqu'à qu'ils jouissent en moi. Ils sortent de moi et se rhabillent pour ensuite partir en me disant que maintenant je sais a quoi m'attendre.

Pendant 5 minutes, j'étais la, baignant dans mon sang, couché n'arrivant pas a m'évanouir. J'entendis quelqu'un m'appelez dans l'autre salle. Mon sauveur! La personne entre et s'arrête a ma vue. Je regarde avec difficulté qui est rentré et je vois Sasuke. Non! Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça. Souiller. Il court vers moi et me prend dans ses bras.

Sasuke : Naruto! Je... APPELEZ UNE AMBULANCE! Naruto! Tu... Tu va t'en sortir!

Il pleure, je lui caresse la joue et l'embrasse avant de tomber dans l'inconscience. La mort viens peu être me chercher?


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapitre 13_

J'ai mal a la tête! Tout est noir, j'ai du mal a ouvris les yeux. Enfin je ne peut pas les ouvrir et je ne veut pas les ouvrir. Je n'est pas la force. Je voudrais lever ma main pour la posez sur mon front mais quelque chose la retient. Et je remarque qu'une chaleur rassurante et sur tout mon côté gauche. Cette chaleur me décide a ouvrir les yeux et ce que je vois, du blanc... Je vois flou mais je remarque quand même que toute la pièce et en blanc. Je ne sais pas ou je suis. Je tourne la tête a gauche et mon visage atterri sur des cheveux noirs. Noir bleuté et cette odeur qui se dégage de cette être! Oh mon dieu! Je continue a inspiré cette odeur a plein poumon quand cette personne relève la tête et me dévoile deux yeux noir. Et la je sais qui et la!

Naruto : Sasuke!

Je recule précipitamment le faisant tombé par terre et moi, je ne peut plus bouger tellement le bas de mon dos me fait mal! Et se relève d'un coup et me regarde avec beaucoup trop d'émotion dans ses yeux.

Sasuke : Oh Naruto! Tu va bien! Tu ne sais pas comment j'ai eu si peur!

... : Mais qu'est ce que c'est que tout se bordel!

Kira rentre en poussant la porte et se jette sur moi pour me serré dans ses bras, Gaara a sa suite avec Neji a son bras.

Kira : Oh mon dieu Naruto!

Gaara s'approche et me tape l'épaule amicalement. Sasuke pousse un cris et nous nous retournons pour voir se qu'il se passe. Kira a attrapé Sasuke par les cheveux et le tiens très près de son visage.

Kira : Qu'est ce que tu fou la! Je ne t'avais pas dit i jours de dégager de la vie de Naruto! Je suis sûr que se qu'il c'est passez et de ta foutue faute.

Naruto : Pa... Passez?

Je le regarde avec incompréhension, que c'est-il passez? Je ne comprend pas... Kira lâche Sasuke qui se tient dans a coin de la pièce et ne bouge plus. Mon tuteur se retourne vers moi et me regarde avec tristesse. Neji va voir si tout va bien du côté de Sasuke et Gaara se retourne vers moi.

Gaara : Tu ne te souviens pas de se qu'il c'est passez?

Naruto : Non... Non! Il c'est passez quoi! Dîtes le moi!

Gaara : Dans les vestiaire du gymnase. Tu a étais... Vio...

Naruto : Dit moi!

Il tourne la tête et ne parle plus. Et la un flash de tout se qu'il s'est passez me viens. J'écarquille les yeux et commence a hurlez! Non! Non! C'est impossible. Kira se jette sur moi pour me tenir sur le lit pendant que Neji appelle un medecin. Sasuke et la et me regarde avec toute la douleur du monde! Non, il ne peut pas me voir comme ça! Déjà que c'est lui qui ma vue quand il... il m'ont... Tsunade arrive avec un infirmière qui me maîtrise et me plante une seringue dans le bras et je m'endors.

Des voix me réveille et j'ouvre les yeux. Je ne peut contenir mais larmes en me rappelant de tout.

Kira : Est ce qu'il risque de faire une autre crise?

Tsunade : Non. Non, je ne pense pas. Sa crise et du au choque de se qu'il s'est passé, le savoir comme sa alors qu'il avait tout oublié...

Je ne peut retenir mes sanglot et il se retourne tous vers moi.

Tsunade : Deidara!

Je vois l'infirmier se rapprochez de moi avec une seringue a la main.

Naruto : Non. Non, je ne vais pas faire de crise...

Deidara se retourne vers Tsunade qui lui fait un signe de la tête il sort de la pièce. Neji reste dans le fond avec Gaara, Sasuke vient vers moi et me serre la main. Je lui lance un petit sourire qu'il me rend mais Kira arrive et l'arrache de vers moi.

Kira : Ne le touche pas! Tu comprend!

Sasuke : Laisse moi!

Kira : Pourquoi?! Pour lui faire encore plus de mal qu'on lui en a déjà fait! Hein!

Sasuke : Tu ne sais rien! Alors ferme la! Ta compris!

Tsunade : Messieurs! Calmez vo-

Kira se jette sur Sasuke pour lui infligez un coups au ventre. Il continue a se battre mais je ne veut plus les voir comme sa...

Naruto : Arrête Kira! Arrête!

Je suis en larmes et Kira s'arrête et viens me prendre dans ses bras mais je me dégage.

Naruto : Arrête de toujours vouloir t'en prendre a lui! Ce n'est pas de sa faute se qu'il mais arrivez! C'est de ma faute!

Kira : Mais tout le mal qu'il ta f-

Naruto : Je lui est pardonné depuis longtemps! Je ne peut pas lui en vouloir mais arrête! S'il te plaît...

Sasuke : Naruto...

Il s'approche avec prudence de moi, Kira allez l'envoyé boulez mais je lui lance un regard noir et il s'éloigne de mon lit. Sasuke s'arrête a côté de moi et me temps ses bras, je me jette sur lui, même si je ne sais pas se que sa signifie pour lui. Je déverse mais larmes sur lui et il ma sers aussi fort qu'il peut en me murmurant des mots réconfortant. Au bout d'un certain moment je me calme mais je reste quand même dans ses bras. Je tourne juste complètement la tête quand je vois Tsunade se rapprochais de moi.

Tsunade : Naruto, se que je vais te demander va être dire mais il faut que tu le fasse. Raconte nous se qu'il sait passez.

Je tourne la tête vers Sasuke qui m'encourage d'une caresse dans le dos.

Naruto : Je suis resté plus longtemps que tout le monde dans les douches quand je suis sortis pour mettre mes habits, il n'était plus a leurs place. Je suis donc retourné dans les douches pour voir si il n'y était pas mais quand je suis rentré on a fermé la porte et "Il" était la avec mes vêtements.. "Il" a demandez a l'un de ses "coéquipier" de surveillez que personne ne venait... "Il sais ensuite approché de moi avec une autre personne, "Il" ma dit qu'il m'avait vue embrassez Sasuke... Et qu'il était sur que c'était forcé et qu'il ne me faisais que payait la monnaie de ma pièce...

Kira : Je le savait que c'était de sa faute!

Naruto : Ferme la! Tu ne sais rien! Bref! "Il" ma ensuite demandez de lequel des deux je voulais pour commencez et voyant que je ne répondais pas, "Il' ma dit qu'il allait commençait. "Il"... "Il"...

J'éclatait en sanglot! Sasuke me serre plus fort contre lui et je me déçidait a continuer.

Naruto : "Il" ma arraché ma serviette et et rentrez en moi... "Il" a continuer ses vas et vient jusqu'à qu' "Il" se déverse enmoi et a ensuite échanger sa place avec l'autre mec. Ensuite "Ils" sont allé a deux dans mon intimité... J'avais tellement mal! Vous ne savais pas, je ne pouvais rien faire juste attendre que sa se termine. Quand "Ils" ont terminé "Ils" sont partis sans oublier de me dire que je savais a quoi m'attendre maintenant... Et Sasuke et apparue et je me suis réveillez.

Tsunade : C'est lui qui a demandez a appelez les ambulances. Tu étais dans un états critique mais nous avons réussis a te sauver! Tu es assez déchirais, tu pourras marchais dans deux jours et pour que sa cicatrise il te faudra trois semaines. Mais comme tu cicatrise plutôt vite! Une semaine te suffira! Maintenant dit moi le nom et le prénom de ceux qui ton fait sa et même de la personne qui et allez surveillez. Il seront renvoyé de ton établissement et sûrement emprisonné.

Je la regarde paniqué et regarde ensuite tout le monde autour de moi. Kira et affligé sur sa chaise, avec un visage dur. Neji lui et en larmes sur Gaara qui le serre contre lui! Quand je disais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux! Tsunade me regarde avec cette petite lueur dans les yeux qui me mets en confiance. Je me dégage de l'emprise de Sasuke et le regarde. Il tente tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes et me regarde avec une peine et une détresse qui me serre le cœur. Je le prend dans mes bras et il se calme. Il me pousse et me regarde dans les yeux, une lueur sérieuse dans dans ses prunelles. Je ne comprend pas se qu'il se passe avec lui.

Sasuke : Dit nous qui ta fait sa. Je les ferais regretté de touché a se qu'il mes chers!

J'ai bien entendu? Mon cœur bat trop vite! J'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir mais je sort quand même les noms.

Naruto : Ceux qui mon... violé... Suigetsu Hokari, Juugo Moki et celle qui surveillais c'est Karin Ozuka.

Sasuke : Les enfoirés!

Il se lève et s'apprête a sortir quand Tsunade le retient.

Tsunade : Que compte tu faire?

Sasuke : Leurs faire payé!

Kira : Pourquoi faire! Pour te faire arrêté toi aussi?

Sasuke : Comme si j'allais me faire arrêtez!

Naruto : Pourquoi fait tu sa?! Après tout je n'est jamais compter a tes yeux!

Il me regarde choqué de met parole, il s'approche de moi en courant et me saisis les mains.

Sasuke : Écoute moi bien Naruto! Je tient a toi, tu comprend! J'ai toujours tenue a toi mais j'ai était trop con! Je te jure qu'il vont payé et quand je reviendrais et je reviendrais! On parleras!

Et il m'embrasse avec toute la passion et si je remarque bien, l'amour qu'il peut. Et sans va comme un voleur. Je rougie et je vois Kira serré les poings. Gaara lui me souris et sort avec Neji sans oublier de me dire en revoir. Tsunade les suis, un petit sourire en coin et me laisse avec Kira.

Naruto : Kira, calme toi...

Kira : Tu va écoutais se petit salopard? Et lui pardonné comme sa?

Naruto : Kira. Je suis obligé de tout lui pardonné!

Kira : Mais pourquoi?

Naruto : Tout simplement parce que je l'aime!


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapitre 14_

Après une bonne explication avec Kira, je me sens mieux. Il ma enfin écouté mais je sais qu'il lui faudra du temps pour pardonnez Sasuke. D'ailleurs celui-ci n'était toujours pas revenu. Je commence a m'inquiété, sa fait deux jours et aujourd'hui je dois sortir de l'hôpital. Deidara entre et viens m'annoncer qu'il doit m'aidez a m'habillait. trente minutes plus tard, je suis près et Tsunade entre dans la chambre accompagné de Kira. Deidara se déplace vers elle et je vois Kira lui pinçait les fesses. Ok? Il n'est pas sensé être 100% hétéro? Le blond sursaute, lui lance un regard confus et gêné en se déplaçant loin de lui.

Tsunade : Tu es près?

Naruto : Oui, oui...

Tsunade : Tiens, il y a une pommade et des comprimés. Les comprimés tu les prend matin, midi et le soir avant de te couché. Pour la pommade, tu la met sur le bas de ton dos le soir et le matin.

Naruto : Mais j'ai des petits bras!

Tsunade : Tu demanderas a quelqu'un!

Kira : Je pourrais t'aidez!

Naruto : Non! Non! Je me débrouillerais!

Elle me tend le sac que je prend et Deidara sort suivie de Kira. Très bizarre! Je regarde ensuite Tsunade et lui dit d'attendre avant de partir.

Naruto : Est ce que vous avez des nouvelles de Sasuke?

Tsunade : Hum? Non. Je ne l'es pas vue mais t'inquiète pas! Il va venir.

Elle me souris, je lui rend et je sors en avec Kira que j'ai du tiré parce qu'il était sur un Deidara effrayé!

On est le soir et j'allais mettre ma crème quand la porte d'entré sonne. Je me dirige vers elle en boitant puisque Kira était partis voir je ne sais qui. Je l'ouvre et découvre Sasuke essoufflé. Il me demande si on peut parlez et on se dirige vers ma chambre. Je suis stressé et monter les escalier n'as jamais était aussi dur! Je m'assoie sur le lit, Il prend la chaise du bureau la déplaçant devant moi et s'assoie. Kyûbi monte sur le lit et se place sur mes jambes.

Sasuke : C'est un chat?

Naruto : Non, un renard.

Sasuke : Waw! Mais c'est pas sauvage? Il est magnifique.

Naruto : Merci mais revenons a notre sujet. Tu voulais me dire quoi?

Sasuke : Ah oui...

Il semble hésité, puis me prend les mains. Je rougis et il sourit.

Sasuke : Hum. Je suis désolé pour se qu'il t'es arrivé c'est ma faute. Tout est ma faute... Tu sais au début, la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré, je te connaissais déjà mais je te détestais.

Outch. Sa fait mal...

Sasuke : Tu n'étais tout se que je n'étais pas. Des qu'ont te voit, on a l'impression que tu illumine, tu es toujours gentille même avec les gens qui n'en valait pas la peine. Et tu est si innocent, sa donne envie de détruire cette innocence. Alors que moi j'était froid et méchant. En plus tu avais une famille aimante. Oui, je l'es connaissais, il était si gentille! Ta mère faisait toujours attention a moi et ton père me faisait rigolé. Moi, mon père ne fais pas attention a moi et les seules attention qu'il me fait c'est pour me rabaissé sur mes notes qui ne dépasse pas 17. Et ma mère... Ma mère était gentille avant mais elle a commencé a prendre des médicament et elle reste enfermé toute la journée dans sa chambre. Mon grand-frère en a eu marre de cette vie et il est partie des sa majorité, il ma abandonné. Je n'est pas le courage de partir, c'est quand même mes parents. Alors je te détestais pour tout se que tu avais mais petit a petit j'ai commencer a faire attention a toi, au moindre détaille. Pis des sentiments on commencé a se forgé envers toi.

Il s'arrête de parler et relève les yeux qu'il avait baissé en parlant de sa famille. J'ai arrêtez de respiré. Il me fait un sourire nostalgique et continue.

Sasuke : Je ne voulais pas de ses sentiments mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Sa me dégoûté mais voir que toit tu assume aussi bien ma fait enragez et j'ai été cruel avec toi... Et a cause de moi tout le monde ta haïe... Je suis tellement désolé, j'aimerais que tu me pardonne mais je sais que c'est impossible...

Naruto : Tu sais Sasuke, je n'arrive pas a t'en vouloir... Je te pardonne toujours, c'est comme sa... Mais je veux savoir. Je veux savoir quel sentiment tu a pour moi...

Sasuke : Je, je... Ah! Je ne peux pas le dire!

Il se prend la tête entre ses mains et commence a marmonnez il relève d'un coup la tête.

Sasuke : Je sais, attend!

Il sort son portable et commence a tapé sur son écran. Au même moment mon portable vibre dans ma poche et fait fuir Kyûbi. Un message.

De Inconnu :

Je t'aime. C'est tout, c'est simple.

A Inconnu :

Mais qui es-tu?

De Inconnu :

Relève la tête.

Je relève la tête pour voir Sasuke avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres! Alors c'était lui!

Naruto : Alors c'était toi!

Sasuke : Oui, Je t'aime Naruto!

Mes larmes coule toute seule. Sasuke le voit et commence a paniquait en s'éloignant.

Sasuke : Naruto? Pour... Pourquoi tu pleure. Je le savais! Il fallait pas que je te le dise! C'est trop tôt et tu ne m'aime pas! Oh, je suis con. Pourquoi j'ai fa-

Je lui saute dessus et l'embrasse pour qu'il se taise. J'y met tout l'amour et la douceur que je peut. Je lâche finalement ses lèvres et mets ma tête dans son cou.

Sasuke : Naruto?

Naruto : Chut. Tais toi. Tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je rêve que ses mots sorte de ta bouche et ses juste magnifique! Je t'aime aussi! Si tu savais.

Je me serre plus fort contre lui et nous nous embrassons.


End file.
